


Second Spoon

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Cake, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Various moments of closeness (another contribution to the project)
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Second Spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts).
  * A translation of [Einfach nur Wir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774184) by [Sindarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina). 



> This time, I chose a ficlet I wanted to translate, and mcicioni was so nice and helped me in getting it right :) Hope you enjoy it, dear BethLange! (and other readers, of course)

When we eat at home, it usually comes down to something simple. Neither of us is a good cook, and if we wanted a dessert beside the main course … Something carbonized doesn't exactly inspire us to make any further attempts. Sometimes we get a little something from the neighbours, around Christmas or for celebrations whose names we learn on the occasion. And when we eat at the hotel, we may have a little more, as well. You don't always go for it, but you can be sweet-toothed. From time to time.

"The cake looked good, too", I remark when we‘re done. "Want some?”

You shrug.  
"Go get it."

No enthusiasm on your part – but I didn't really expect it anyway. I bring a thick slice to our table and have barely started eating when I see that you’re getting interested after all.

Before you can ask, I gently bump your foot under the table. And I hand you the other spoon I had wisely put in my pocket.

"Go on, dig in."


End file.
